Purple and Red
by Kankri'ssweater
Summary: This is pre-established relationship where Kankri is worried Cronus doesn't find him to be adventurous enough in bed, so he buys a few sex toys, some handcuffs and a blindfold, and some sex dice. This gets pretty kinky, but there is some fluff in there *wonk wonk*


Authors note: it's literally the title, just some Cronus x Kankri smut and fluff. but it get kinda kinky, i warned you man. Anyway this is my first story but i would exactly call it just mine, it was sort of a roleplay. So i hope you enjoy

Kankri blushed deeply as he held the bag of items to his chest. He can't believe he just bought all of these intimate objects, but he was so scared that Cronus would get bored of him sexually and decide Kankri wasn't worth it and leave him.

When Cronus came home, he set the bag on the bed, went out to greet him, and threw his arms around Cronus, kissing him deeply and pulling him towards the bedroom. Cronus blushed as he was so abruptly kissed when he came in, but nonetheless chuckled as he kissed him sweetly, following him to the bedroom. He shivered a little. Kankri was never usually this forward, but Cronus wasn't complaining. Halfway there, Cronus picked him up by the thighs and carried him. "What's up, baby doll? You got some ants in your pants, or do just really want me to tear them offa you?" He smirked and laid him on the bed, looking in confusion at the bag.

Kankri blushed and for once didn't say anything. He moved away from Cronus and zipped open the bag with shaky fingers, pulling out a dildo shaped like a large bulge. It was small bumps and ridges going up one side, from top to bottom. Kankri licked up the length from the base to the tip, never breaking eye contact with gosh, he was so nervous and afraid Cronus wouldn't like his little show.

Cronus blushed deeply and looked at Kankri , mouth falling open. "You, ah...want me to use that on you, chief? What else you got in there. Anything good?" He lifted the bag to look through it. Kankri reached out for the bag, having second thoughts. But he pulled his hand back and watched Cronus with a permanent blush as he pulled out vibrators, cuffs, and other toys . "So you're um...okay with this?"

"I...I am very okay with this," Cronus smiled and leaned down to kiss him happily, looking through all the toys with a smile. "Oh, we are having so much fun tonight, chief... lie on your back, and put your arms out by the bed posts~"

He does has he's told, his back hitting the soft bed as he lifted his arms above his head. Kankri bites his lips as he waits on his matesprite. With heart beating like a drum he watched Cronus carefully as he leaned over him.

Cronus smiles and undresses him completely before cuffing him to the bed, wrists and ankles, so he's spread out. He takes the smoothest-looking vibrator and smiles as he puts it into his nook, kissing him happily. "aaAH-mmm" kanri's moan was silenced with the kiss, he bites the older trolls lip and pants harshly. It usually takes a lot for troll's bulges to unsheathe, but thanks to Kanri's lack of sexual pleasure over the past couple weeks, its a taken a toll.

Cronus smiled and turned the toy on low as he pressed at his sheathe. "So, Why don't you tell me what you got all these things for all of a sudden. Then, I'll use each and every one of them to make you scream my name until you lose your voice.~" Cronus is enjoying watching his matesprite wither under him at his words.

He moaned lowly and Cronus's words, he squirmed and bucked his hips "B-because I just thought that we mm-need needed this...I thought you would leave me..." For the longest time Kankri has had problems with his anxiety, always thinking people just wanted him to go away. he never wanted to be a burden to anyone, he never meant to.

Cronus paused, turning the toy back down and sliding it out. "You...you thought I was going to leave you? Kanny...why would you ever think that?" Cronus was so confused, he made sure to try his best to shower kankri with affection and tell him how much he loves him. He /tries/ everyday, the past couple weeks he's been to busy with work to actually show his affection towards his matesprite.

Kankri turned his head to the side, whimpering "Because y-you weren't making love to me..and I just thought you didn't want me anymore..."

"Kanny...Kanny, Kanny, Kanny!" Cronus uncuffed him and pulled him into his lap, kissing him so sweetly and nuzzling him with a purr. "Chief, I just...I knew you were kinda new to the whole sex thing, and I know I laid it on strong when we started sleeping together, so I was trying to give you a break so you didn't think I only wanted you for sex! I was trying to respect that you might need a break! Shit, I'm so sorry, Kankri." Cronus eyebrows scrunched together worriedly.

Kankri was on the verge of tears, but he let out a series of small, happy chirps as Cronus kissed him. He held Cronus's face and rubbed circles gently on his freckled cheek with his thumb "It's alright" he sniffed "I'm so /so/ happy right now. I just thought you weren't going to stay. But here you are, telling me that you were only thinking about me. God Cronus I love you so much." He pulled him into a long sweet kiss, letting the tears fall.

Cronus kissed back happily and nuzzled him with a soft smile, purring and holding him close with a smile. "Kanny, chief, I could never leave you. Especially not after you gave up your vow to be with me. I mean...I woulda been okay if we never had sex, and you wanted to keep if forever, and I'd stick with you anyway. But then...then you broke it for me, and I fell all the more in love with you. No way in hell would I leave you after you did that for me." Cronus wiped and kissed away the tears from Kankri's eyes.

He peppered light kisses all over Cronus's face, smiling broadly. "I can't conceive any words for that...I just.. Cronus.." His eyes softened, smiling lovingly and purring \\.

Cronus purred right back, holding him close and nuzzling him with a smile as he kisses his face all over, returning all the sweet kisses Kankri was giving him. "I love you so much, Kankri. I would never, ever leave you. Now...do you actually wanna use this stuff, o-or did you just hope I would like it?"

Kankri's blush returned as he pulled back slightly. He glanced up at Cronus and at the toys. "Well it felt really good when you um..put it in me.." translucent red liquid ran slowly down Kankri's thighs from his earlier arousal as they continued speaking.

Cronus smiled and kissed him deeply, laying him down and looking at him as he chuckled softly. "Then you'd better spread out like you were before, because now the plan is that I'm gonna make you scream again.~"

Oh gods, Kankri could get off just from Cronus's dirty talk. He laid back down and spread his legs, squirming under the other trolls scolding hot gaze. he turned his head away, face a deep candy red.

Cronus grinned and cuffed him back down, setting the toy back in him and setting it to low again. He smiled and kissed him hard, nipping his lip. "Who do you belong to, Kanny? Who's gonna always protect you?~"

"Mmm-a! I belong to d-daddy " Kankri's eyes shut tightly, realizing what he let slip through his plump lip. Cronus blushed deeply, then smiled as he leaned down and kissed his neck, pumping the toy in and out of him slowly. "You better fucking believe you belong to daddy. Now, cry that out louder for me and I'll turn this toy up for you~"

Kankri threw his head back and moaned loudly, his body on fire with every small touch from the purple blooded troll. "D-daddy please! MmhaAH!" He moves his hips in time with Cronus's fast pumps. Cronus grinned and turned the toy up to the middle setting with a smile, pressing at his sheathe with a purr. "Who loves you, baby boy?"

"Daddy loves me! aAH!" Kankri let out a string of loud moans and bucked his hips up. Just like in normal conversations, Kankri can be very vocal and Cronus loves it, that lets him know kankri is enjoying their escapades.

Cronus pressed more at his sheathe and smiled, leaving the toy buzzing inside him as he pulled his hands away to look at what else was in the bag. He grinned as he pulled out three sex dice. "oooh~ I've always wanted to see what these could come up with. Better beg pretty for daddy~" he shook them in his hand watching kankri squirm under his touches.

"p-please oh f-uck! Fuck me aAh! Please~" He needs Cronus, and he needs him now. Kankri usually hates cursing but in bed he could be one of the most dirty mouthed trolls.

Cronus rolled the dice on Kankri's stomach with a grin, reading them eagerly. "Hmmm, 'Do a wild action to your groin for fifteen seconds'." Cronus grinned and smirked as he leaned down, licking along his bulge and suckling and kissing at it for fifteen seconds before sitting up with a smile. "How was that?"

Cronus smiled deviously, flashing his sharp teeth, Kankri tries to pull his hands from the cuffs so he could run his fingers through the older trolls hair. He groans as his tongue makes contact and bites his lip. his chest rose and fell with deep breathes, his grub scars contrasting against his grey skin. "D-do it again" Cronus rolled the dice again with a grin. " Heh, your lucky day~ 'blow job on groin area for however long'.~" Cronus smirked and leaned down to deepthroat him, sucking around his length, barely scraping his teeth against his bulge before pulling off.

Kankri was so close to drifting over they edge, he whined when Cronus pulled away "I need you..Daddy I need you inside me!" He rolled his stomach and hips, wanting nothing more than for Cronus to fuck him until he's seeing stars. "Mmm, let's see what the dice have to say one more time, baby~" Cronus smiled and grinned at what the dice landed on. "'Bite the thighs for 30 seconds'. Then I'll fuck you, baby. Okay? but only if you keep begging. Gods, you're so, so pretty~"

The younger troll's lower stomach was in knots of pleasure as he nodded eagerly "I-i need it, please /please/ mm-ah daddy I need you~" His pitiful begging continues as Cronus grips his hips, nibbling and sucking on Kankri's inner thighs, leaving hickeys showing who he belonged to.

When Cronus was finished marking him, he pulled the toy out of Kankri, slowly watching him with a smirk. He licked the dildo clean of his lover's juices clean before he lined himself up and thrust in eagerly with a moan.

Kankri threw his head back, his face one twisted in pleasure as Cronus began to thrust. his bulge curled around Cronus's base, pulling him closer. Red began to mix with purple making and indescribable color that just drove them on.

Cronus leaned forward and kissed him roughly, smiling into the kiss as he watched his matesprite wither under him. He gripped Kankri's hip snapping them down to meet his own thrust. Kankri cracks a smile of his own, kissing him longer and harder as he breaks out of his cuffs. It was getting to hot for him to handle, the room is circulating the hot air, and their body heat rubbing together as he gets fucked mercilessly makes a intoxicating combination.

The older male pants and pins his hands back down with a smile, making sure to lock them back in the cuffs before he kept going. "Naughty baby, Getting out of your cuffs~" Kankri looked at him pleadingly "I want to hold you.." he tugged at the restraints holding his wrists that kept him from his wish.

"After, baby, after~ Don't worry one bit, i'll give you exactly what you want." Cronus nuzzled him and kissed his neck, thrusting in harder with a purr. With every thrust and dirty word brought Kankri closer to the edge. His toes curling and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. His chest rises and falls heavily as he pulls at the cuffs.

Cronus was getting close to cuuming, and he knew Kankri had to be too. "Cum for me, baby boy~ Cum for daddy. Make a big red mess, just for me~"

Those dirty of words mixed with his thrusts sent the nubby horned troll screaming in clenched around Cronus's bulge, genetic material spilling out of his nook, onto the bed sheets. "so much for.. the bucket." Kankri said with labored breaths Cronus smiled and moaned, cumming deep inside him with a cry, panting as he unlocked his hands with a smile, kissing him.

Kankri finally got to put his hands around Cronus, kissing him back lovingly. Once the smaller troll pulls away he splays out on the mattress, worn out. Cronus smiled and laid down next to him, spooning and leaving small kisses on the back of his neck. "So, even if the toys weren't necessary to keep us together, were they worth it? I certainly liked it~"

Kankri hummed in response and smiled. He turned over and wrapped his arms around his matesprite, burying his face in his grey, muscled chest. "God I love you, Kanny," Cronus smiled, kissing his cheek with a purr, pulling a blanket over them. "We should try more of this out later. Is that okay?"

Kankri let out a series of happy chirps, "I love you too, Cronus." The nubby horned eyes closed slowly as he drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

About two months later Kankri's been feeling somewhat off. He hasn't been blabbering like he usually does and his stomach hurts. He's also getting frustrated over the smallest of things, oh and don't forget the weird food cravings that would make him cringe on a regular basis.

so i'm going to continue this in another story, but i bet you can understand what's happening t Kankri :33


End file.
